


These Games

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [45]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, I borrowed Everlasting as a backdrop for this story, UnReal is a wonderful show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: NikMik here. i saw that you're planning to start 2 full-length fics which i'm excited about! :) can't wait for those. i was wondering if i could request a prompt. i was listening to "jealous" by nick jonas. if you can, could you write a klaroline drabble (preferably human) based off this lyrics from the song "cause you know i get excited when you get jealous too."? [I binged UnReal recently and fell in love with the dating show producer-suitor dynamic, which I thought fit this prompt very well. Everlasting is the Bachelor-like show within a show on UnReal.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Games

"Really," Katherine asked, incredulous at the rundown winery. "This is her biggest dream, to renovate this old place?"

"Be nice," Caroline chided. She was busy making to-do lists on her clipboard. "It's her date, which means Aurora calls the shots."

"To a point," Katherine reminded her assistant producer. "I put up with Hayley's family date and Camille's bizarre couples therapy set-up. Don't expect the crazy redhead not to snap my already brittle patience."

Caroline snorted as her boss stalked off to yell at some cameramen. She was too amused at the sight to notice the suitor sneak up on her.

"Is this even structurally sound," Klaus asked, eyes narrowed at the rough bricks falling with the crew's disturbance. " _Everlasting_ must be scraping the bottom of the barrel for this to count as a dream date."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline nudged his shoulder with her own. As the producer assigned to handle him, she was more familiar with Klaus Mikaelson's exacting standards than most. "Loosen up, this winery belonged to her great-grandfather," Caroline explained. "We'll bring in plenty of candles for mood lighting-"

"A thousand candles couldn't brighten the place," Klaus retorted. "And they're a touch dramatic, aren't they?"

"Who's the producer here?"

He smirked at her unamused expression. "My apologies, love."

"Anyway," she drawled, "some candles, a wine tasting, and a walk beneath the stars sounds like a perfect night of romance to lead into the finale."

His head dropped in defeat. "Is Katherine still insisting upon a live proposal?"

"And a wedding if you'll just sign the paperwork," Caroline answered, focused again on her clipboard. "You have to admit, it would be the cherry on top for your company's redemption tour."

Klaus scoffed, which made Caroline turn a curious eyebrow on him. Before the season even started, she went over every detail of his life and purpose for joining the show.

Taking over Mikaelson Industries had been his dream, but his dream never included his father nearly ruining the company with charges of embezzlement and racketeering. A legacy in disgrace was worthless to Klaus; when _Everlasting_ approached him to be the newest suitor on the long-running dating show, he saw the perfect opportunity for media attention. His hope was to attract investors for his own startup. He had only signed for one season, though, and Katherine was determined to keep him in the franchise. As executive producer, she lived on brand expansion, and Klaus's British charm had brought great ratings she didn't want to lose.

Given his explosive popularity, Caroline had figured he would jump at the chance for more exposure. "What's the problem, Klaus?"

"This coming from the hopeless romantic, who has admitted to using her own dream weddings as inspiration for the _Everlasting_ fairytale," Klaus countered.

Caroline blushed. "Clearly, I need to stop telling you things," she muttered. Ruffling her curls, she stood straighter. "But that's me, whereas you have made it well-known that you don't believe marriage to be a sacred institution. So, would a wedding really be that bad if it means positive media attention?"

Jaw dropped, Klaus shook his head. "I would be married," he enunciated, "to one of these three women who would bore me to tears without the rest of the show to distract me."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline tried to focus on the positive aspects. "The finale is next week, but you'd get at least another month of the spotlight if you propose," she pointed out. "Magazines will speculate on the wedding details. When that well dries up, we send you and the bride-to-be on a vacation - I'm thinking a beach with plenty of paparazzi to get the swimsuit shots. Then the invitations go out, the media focused on the whirlwind romance coming toward its happily ever after. If the wedding goes live, we can play up the royal wedding angle as long as you do plenty of promos with that accent."

Klaus watched Caroline madly scribble notes on his apocalyptic future, horrified. "Sweet-"

"Maybe I can get Bonnie to use her supermodel magic on Kate Middleton's designer," she said to herself.

"Caroline," Klaus shouted, finally getting her attention. "No."

Her shoulders fell with the weight of his denial. "It's really not that big of a deal, Klaus," she insisted.

He scoffed incredulously. "No, you're just going to call in massive favors for what sounds like your dream wedding to a woman I don't even love," he snapped. "I don't want to marry Hayley, Camille, or-"

"Aurora!" Caroline's face went from frustrated anger to fake smile instantly as the redead approached. Luckily, she hadn't seemed to hear Klaus's rant.

Originally cast as a villain, Katherine was sure Aurora's history of erratic behavior and obsessive tendencies would get her kicked off far before reaching the final three. To her delight, Klaus seemed to like the devotion in small doses; crazy or not, Aurora was ratings gold when it came to interactions with the other contestants.

"Hello, darling," she greeted, happily kissing Klaus on the cheek. Her expression turned cool when she faced the other woman. "Caroline."

"I'll leave you two to explore the property," the blonde said. Caroline ducked her head before Klaus could decline, and she quickly made her escape. She found Katherine loitering at craft services and carefully watching the couple interact. "What's with you?"

"It's so funny," the executive producer said, keeping her eyes on Klaus. "Around these girls who either love him, are fascinated by him, or see him as a meal ticket, Klaus can be the perfectly charming suitor to them all, on-screen."

Caroline shrugged. "Television magic," she replied, looking for grapes. "Klaus knows what's on the line."

"Does he?" Katherine waved an impatient hand to the scene in front of her. "Aurora is pressing so close like she wants to live in his skin, she's head over heels, but he's not playing the game. She hasn't realized yet, but he is just not that into her."

Grapes acquired, Caroline turned to watch the soap opera Katherine seemed intent on commentating. "And?"

"And," her boss snapped, "I need that realization to happen on camera in the finale next week, not while the cameras are still packed away because we're setting up their dream date."

Caroline snorted; of course that was the main concern.

"It'll be fine," she promised, cringing as Klaus let Aurora pull him into the crumbling building for some alone time. Feeling Katherine's eyes on her, Caroline pointed. "That is, if they don't get crushed before we get the inspectors to walk through first."

"Shit," Katherine said, running to lead Klaus and Aurora elsewhere. She snapped to have one of the prepped cameramen follow her.

Sighing, Caroline desperately looked for a distraction. She found one in the arrival of the wine guy who was to oversee the tasting. "Great," she yelled. "Let me help with those," she offered, taking some bottles from his overfull hands.

If one of those bottles and Caroline went missing for a bit, no one would notice.

* * *

"Where's Caroline?!"

Katherine's voice screeched through the radio, startling the producer from her hiding place in the barn. Caroline only made it through half the bottle of wine she stole, but it was strong enough to have her head buzzing. She didn't realize how it affected her while she was sitting in an abandoned horse stall; she was too deep in her thoughts to care about anything else.

"I'm coming," she called out, grabbing the wine as a consolation prize to share with Katherine during the shoot. "Look what I found!"

Rolling her eyes, Katherine shook her head in annoyance. "Pre-date interviews are done, no thanks to you," she snapped. "Davina couldn't even needle Aurora into a useful soundbite, let alone the creepy future she has planned out for Klaus's babies. Only you can bring out that drama."

"Please," Caroline said jokingly. "You really need me on the post-date needling, and you know it. Davina will be a great producer one day, but only if you let her practice on the easier stuff."

"And let her get as cocky as you? I don't think so," Katherine answered. She nodded toward the wine tasting set where Klaus and Aurora were making small talk. "Do your job and turn this boring date into something I can shoot."

Caroline sighed, puffing out her chest as she faced the tender look Aurora was sending to Klaus. His face was appropriately adoring, but it wasn't what Katherine wanted. They had been working together long enough that Caroline knew she wanted eye sex happening on camera, selling it to the audience without obvious effort.

Klaus was definitely trying.

"Hey," she called out, ignoring Aurora's obvious annoyance. "We're just about ready for the wine, and there are a few reminders for shooting. No slurping or showing off, but be as natural as you can. This is your dream date, your chance to show America how much you care about each other. Make them care about you, too."

"Thank you, Caroline," Aurora answered snottily, smiling at Klaus's amused smirk. She caught the eye of the sommelier. "Oh, I have some notes I wanted to pass on before the taping," she said, leaving to catch up with her target.

Narrowing her eyes at the redhead's back, Caroline leaned in to whisper in his ear. "We already know how she feels, and Kat doesn't want her tipping overboard yet. For tonight, this is the girl you love and want to spend the rest of your life with. Sell it to the camera."

He turned his smirk on her, though his eyes seemed darker than usual. "I could be saying a prayer to her picture every night and still not match her feelings," he said with a tight smile. "Selling it to the camera makes my acting seem like acting."

Caroline straightened her shoulders to raise her eyes perfectly level with his. "Then sell it to me," she challenged.

Never one to back down, Klaus bowed his head; the slight movement just barely broached her personal space. "As you wish."

The crew bustled around them, breaking the tense moment. Caroline glared as the suitor took his seat at the wine bar they set up. The cocky grin he sent her boiled her blood, but it slipped as soon as Aurora joined him. His more genuine smile directed at the redhead had quite the opposite effect.

Caroline felt frozen as Katherine called, "Action!"

* * *

It was late when they wrapped the winery shoot and even later when Katherine released her from the editing room back at the _Everlasting_ mansion. Running her hand through what remained of her curls, Caroline was exhausted. That plus all the wine she drank throughout the night seemed like a recipe for unsafe driving back to her place.

There were plenty of empty rooms left over from failed contestants, but Caroline avoided the main house altogether as she checked the area for any stragglers from the crew. Biting her lip, she picked her way toward the guesthouse reserved for the suitor. She slipped inside without making a lot of noise.

Klaus was sitting in bed with a sketchbook in his lap. Only wearing pajama pants, he smiled but didn't look up. "Did I not live up to the date's expectations?"

"We got some great footage," Caroline answered, shuffling on her feet. "You did a good job of making the relationship look more balanced. Aurora is still way more invested, but not to 'murder you in your sleep for looking at another woman' levels."

He chuckled, setting aside his book to turn evil dimples on her. "Yes, it's hard to find good commitment these days," he joked.

"Klaus," she said, helplessly throwing her arms out.

"What," he asked, smug. "Aurora is a very attentive date, seems to care about our future, and she positively hates that she has to share me. What more could I want in a woman?"

Caroline looked down, sucking her teeth in frustration. "If you're trying to make a point, just make it already," she spat.

Sighing, Klaus moved to sit at the end of the bed and leaned his elbows on his knees. "It's nice to know she's invested in our relationship," he said carefully. He eyed Caroline for her reaction, which seemed to be indecisive. "Our dynamic would be very different, even uncomfortable, if she were unwilling to share the true depth of her feelings when I believe I've made my feelings abundantly clear."

Klaus's breath caught when Caroline finally stepped toward him, allowing his hands to rest on her hips.

She carded her fingers through his hair, the bronze curls rough and familiar against her skin. A grin fought onto her face when he leaned into her touch. "I may have been a bit guarded," she admitted softly. His eyes turned up, wide and fearful; she melted at the sight.

Part of her job as the suitor's producer was to do nightly debriefs, to gauge his state of mind on the show and the remaining contestants. More and more of their real lives and worries bled into the increasingly lengthy conversations. Before long, Caroline didn't want to leave and Klaus didn't want to let her; she started sleeping over.

After everything, Caroline decided he deserved some honesty. "This show has been my life for three years now, and you are the suitor. That might not mean much to you, but you were supposed to be a puppet at best. At worst, you might be an annoying adversary I'd have to bully for the cameras."

"Which I am," he deadpanned, planting a quick kiss against her wrist.

"Exactly," she laughed lightly before sobering at the expectation on his face. "I didn't think in a thousand years you'd be this real person: the man who drew me a pretty picture to apologize for his shitty behavior, the asshole who makes every day on set a challenge in the best and worst ways, or the sweetheart that keeps looking at me like that."

Grabbing his face for emphasis, she held herself back from launching herself at the bashful man staring at her in wonder.

"I hate that you make me feel special, because I've seen you do that for twenty-seven contestants who undoubtedly felt the same way before they were cut from the show. There are three women in the mansion who still feel that way, and I had to watch each of them convince you of your connection, on dream dates I helped to plan. I hate that I still get jealous."

Her fierce expression turned sad, though she couldn't bring herself to pull away. "We have spent so many late nights like this talking about our families and our childhoods. You know I worked hard to be more than the insecure, small-town girl constantly looking for approval to one-up the next pretty girl. So, this jealousy I feel? It's not good for me. It's toxic, and it hurts."

Klaus gripped her hips more firmly, he pulled her down into his lap so he could keep her close. "I know," he answered, voice gentle and pained. "I used to think it was exciting, the way your eyes would flare with anger whenever Camille made a particularly presumptuous remark on my psychology, or when Hayley stood that inch too close during photoshoots." He raised a hand to her cheek, stroking his thumb lightly.

She remained stonily silent.

"Even tonight, when Aurora handed me a glass of wine like we'd been married for decades, there was a flash of rage on your face," he explained. "I thought, 'Maybe this is it. This beautiful girl will realize I don't care about Aurora or the others in the slightest, because I'm too ruined by the perfectionist producer that never leaves me alone.'"

Caroline choked out a laugh, familiar with the description.

He smiled, but Klaus needed to continue. "But you didn't realize anything," he said sadly. "As quickly as it came, the rage drained from you. Once again, you were Caroline the producer, and I was just the suitor you were whoring out for ratings."

With a jolt, Caroline leaned back. She had no idea that was how he saw their relationship. "Klaus-"

"So yes, I understand you are hurt by our circumstances," he charged on, "but you need to acknowledge that they hurt me, too. Every time you back up Katherine on this insipid proposal and wedding plan, I just want the show to end so I can take you on a real date. And yet, you insist upon extending this nightmare of living in the in-between."

Dropping her nose to graze along his ear, Caroline shook her head. "Do you know why I'm so onboard with the wedding plan," she asked, not expecting an answer. "I'd get to produce the wedding, with the option of a spin-off. I'm so terrified you'll leave the show and me behind. I saw the opportunity of extending the in-between state of this," she said as she gestured between the two of them, "and I jumped at the chance."

"I only want this," Klaus clarified emphatically. "All due respect to your career, _Everlasting_ can go to hell for all I care. I just want you."

She lived on a steady diet of romantic comedies and smutty literature. Not even including that she worked on the premier reality romance show, Caroline expected to come up with some truly beautiful response to Klaus's heartfelt confession.

"Ditto."

She would have cringed at her lack of elegant reply, but Klaus looked at her like she had just handed him the keys to every kingdom. Pulling her closer, his hands drifted up her back in the most delicious way. She rocked her hips in response.

"Does that mean you'll stay the night," he ask, teasing his lips along her neck.

"As long as you're saving this little bit of you for me," she sighed heavily, "I don't think I could resist."

Falling back to the bed, Klaus smiled at Caroline's playful shriek when he pulled her down with him. He rolled over, pinning her with a bruising kiss. "I do get excited when you're jealous," he admitted. "But you're the only one invited into my bed." Quieter, he dragged his lips over to her ear. "And my heart," he whispered.

Body on fire, Caroline gasped and squeezed her knees around his hips to flip them over. "Let the games begin," she said, grinning wickedly.

* * *

The set buzzed with energy as they set up for the finale. Klaus had been cagey about his selection, even after Caroline assured him it wouldn't affect their relationship. Eventually, she had to admit that she didn't know which contestant Klaus would choose to Katherine; the executive producer absolutely refused to shoot blind, especially live.

Livid, she trapped herself with Klaus in his guesthouse for an hour the afternoon before taping. Caroline texted her several times, but Katherine just blew her off. By the time they emerged, the brunette was a mass of chaotic energy.

Caroline tried to corner Klaus, but he evaded her with the most annoying smirk. "I've got to get to makeup, love," he explained over his shoulder as she all but chased him to the prep tent. Only Katherine barking at her kept the blonde from interrogating him.

Her confusion only got worse when Katherine assigned her to handle the girls before the show. Dressed and made up for hours, all the remaining contestants could do was wait inside the mansion with a camera trained on their tense meeting. Caroline was supposed to egg them into bitchy comments and stir up the drama, but all she could focus on was the man waiting for all of them outside.

"I heard some of the crew talking," Hayley said, disinterestedly flipping through an old magazine. "This is supposed to be the biggest finale _Everlasting_ has ever had."

Camille turned to Caroline. "You've worked here a while, what would 'the biggest finale' look like?"

Shrugging, Caroline was at a loss. While she assumed it was Katherine's live proposal plan, she could hardly tell the women that. It would take all the surprise out of their genuine reactions when Klaus dropped on one knee. "Each one is different," she hedged instead.

"Bring them out, Caroline," Katherine's voice snapped over the radio. "It's time for a fairy tale ending happily ever after."

* * *

Damon Salvatore's eyes sparkled in the spotlight through Katherine's monitor, Caroline desperately wanting to give into the urge to toss popcorn at their host's smug face.

"This season of _Everlasting_ has given us the love story of a lifetime," Damon said, gesturing to the man standing beside him. "Klaus Mikaelson is Prince Charming embodied. His success in business has only made him generous, his fundraisers for animal rescue and sanctuary legendary in the charity game. Now, he's ready to settle down with his soulmate, and we're grateful that the viewers at home have joined him in his search for true love.

"We brought thirty extraordinary women into the _Everlasting_ mansion, each of them beautiful in their own way. Tonight, we are down to final three," Damon explained. The camera panned wide to show the remaining contestants in line next to Klaus.

"Hayley, the model with a passion for philanthropy and photography." Her strikingly good looks were only emphasized by her deep red dress, though she looked bored.

"Camille, the psychologist who hopes to heal the world." The blonde's demure expression was neutral at best, but she seemed quietly determined to Caroline.

"And Aurora," Damon introduced with a flourish, "whose dream to open her family winery with her future husband seems closer and closer to coming to reality."

Caroline scoffed at Damon's unsubtle hints, then at Aurora's preening. The redhead was smoothing invisible wrinkles on her overly complicated white dress. "Does she think the wedding is happening tonight?"

"You never know," Katherine mused next to her, sending a chill up Caroline's spine. "Now quiet, Klaus has a speech."

Turning to the screen, Caroline saw Klaus step forward into Damon's light.

"Thanks, mate," he said lightly, "I'll take it from here."

Smirking into the camera, Klaus's eyes bore straight through the screen. "I want to thank the audience for being a part of this journey, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. More importantly, I want to thank these three, lovely ladies for putting up with me over the last few months. It can't have been easy.

"Unfortunately, tonight will not be any easier. I can only choose one woman to be my everlasting, and there are so many wonderful qualities about each of you. Hayley, you are truly beautiful, inside and out. Camille, your caring nature is open and nurturing. Aurora, your passion and ambition surpass even mine when it comes to getting what you want."

This was a different format than they usually used for finales. The suitor was meant to spend more time per contestant, giving each couple enough screentime for genuine hope and anticipation build. Caroline bounced on her toes from behind the monitor, still not sure who Klaus was going to pick.

"Stop it," Katherine snapped. "We're going to miss the big selection."

"While you have all been so kind in allowing me to get to know you, I'm afraid I have a confession to make," Klaus revealed, seemingly apologetic. "You see, I have not been honest with all of you."

The women gasped, while Caroline and Katherine just cocked their heads in rapt attention.

"Despite interviews to the contrary," Klaus said, contrite, "I did not expect to fall in love on this show. I figured I would play along, meet some lovely women, then go on my merry way."

"What is he doing," Caroline asked, horrified. "The viewers are going to revolt." Katherine shrugged, holding her producer from running out of the tent.

Klaus turned to the contestants, all of them excitedly assuming he was talking about them. "Hayley, Camille, Aurora," he said wistfully. "Please forgive me, but I cannot choose any of you."

"Camera one, be ready to follow Klaus. I want tight reaction shots from the contestants on cameras two, three, and four," Katherine ordered in the radio, squeezing Caroline's wrist with the hold she still had on the blonde. She faced Caroline, brushing at her curls to make her presentable. "Caroline, I need you to breathe and focus."

"What is he doing," Caroline asked again, voice weak with growing realization.

With a rare smile, Katherine shook the producer's shoulders. "We will talk about you sleeping with the suitor at another time, but for now, be ready for the kiss of your life," she warned, turning them back to the monitors where Klaus was still speaking.

"You see, _Everlasting_ only exists by the blood, sweat, and tears of the crew," Klaus explained to the viewers. "Much of the drama and emotion of the show is actually due to the efforts of producers who work intimately with all of us behind the scenes. Ladies, you understand as well as I do that these producers know more about us than we will ever know about them.

"Except," Klaus said, nervous, "I was lucky enough for one producer to give as much of herself as she expected of me. Through late night conversations and diverting arguments throughout the day, I fell more and more for this woman. She's strong, beautiful, full of light, and if I have to make a choice today, I want to choose her. For the rest of my life, I will choose her."

Hayley looked confused and Aurora was practically spitting with rage, but Camille seemed understanding. She stepped forward, pulling Klaus into a brief hug. "Then go get her," she said with a teary smile.

Needing no further encouragement, Klaus winked at the camera before running toward the production tent. Ignoring the crew members following him, he pushed his way toward the monitors where he found Katherine holding Caroline up.

When she saw herself on the screen, Caroline turned to find Klaus smiling more brightly than she'd ever seen. "What are you doing," she asked, finally to the right person this time. Tears were falling down her cheeks, but she didn't dare blink to miss a moment.

"What I should have done weeks ago," Klaus answered, pulling her away from Katherine by the hips and tucking her into his side. For every time she felt jealous, for every date she had to produce, for every passive aggressive comment she's had to endure about him and the contestants, he was ready to pay her back in full. "Caroline Forbes, I choose you. You are the woman I love, the person I share everything with, and the best friend I never knew I needed. Will you be my everlasting?"

Caroline was overwhelmed, and live television was not the best place for that situation. Hiding her face in his neck, though, she made sure to nod hard enough for the cameras to catch. "Yes," she said, throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you, too. I'll be your everlasting if you'll be mine."

At Katherine's cough, Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus was better about the hint, taking Caroline's face in his hands so the camera could see them both. "Ditto," he teased, even knowing the joke would only resonate with her.

Laughing, Caroline's producer brain didn't even care about alienating viewers. She let him pull her into a slow, sweet kiss instead. It might have been minutes or hours, but she didn't even hear Katherine call a wrap on filming.

Cameras be damned, Caroline found her own Prince Charming and got the happily ever after to boot.


End file.
